Made For Loving You
by Hello Kitty Speedboat
Summary: The classic Satine is still alive bit, however, Christian doesn't know it. The interessting bit it that where ever he is, she has the habit of being right under his nose. Hmmm, will they meet again?
1. Two Seperate Worlds

*~*~*Made for Loving You*~*~*

Disclaimer: Well, it's funny. I don't own the characters OR the fact that Satine is still alive. But, I do own the rest of the plot!

I am not yet sure if I am going to add any new characters, but I do own them if I do!! LOL

A/N: Hey, I know, I know…..it's been done before! But, I do have a good story that I am going to get going. Satine and Christian live in separate countries; Satine with the Duke in England and Christian still wasting away in Montmartre, France. The Duke decides that their fine vacation should be spent in Paris. [Key Hint: The Duke never found out about Christian and Satine! So, he thinks it's safe!] Will Satine and Christian reunite? Or, will they miss each other completely? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~

Five years have passed away. One after the other; 1900, 1901,1902, 1903, and so on. Christian has been rotting away in his garret for five long years. The surrounding air is cool and bleak, not a place that would welcome many strange wanderers. Montmartre once was more welcoming. When Christian had first come, people were somewhat kind and more free spirited. Now, it was different. Their nightclub, the nightclub of everyone's dreams, the nightclub that turned boys to men had died. 

The Moulin Rouge; once a thriving and vigilant club complete with a dance hall and cabaret, now loomed over the cobble streets, threatening those who came close to it. The doors were boarded up and the windows were blown out. Crude people often stopped to snicker at the forlorn stature and frame. The Moulin Rouge; once that special nightclub, had died when she died, Satine. 

The voice of the Moulin Rouge, the apple of Christian's eye, the Sparkling Diamond. They planned to get married and away from the brutal streets of Montmartre where death was just waiting to collect innocent worriers. If it hadn't been for the Moulin Rouge, Christian would have never met his one true love. If there wasn't a Moulin Rouge, she would still be here. Consumption ate her, consumed her from the inside out and for the longest time, he never knew. That's why he sits and mopes here.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

His typewriter was collecting dust from the bleak atmosphere. His head was laid on his bare arms. A bottle of absinthe was clenched tight in his hand. Tears or mourn were gone, but still visible just below his eyes and upon his soft cheeks. He hadn't written since he had completed his story long ago, except, of the course, the poem he had written to complete the ending, it was called Lost Love.

This was the part that brought most to buy his book, giving him a fortune in money. What would he do with it if he didn't have Satine to share it with? How long would he wait until he did see here again? Only time would tell.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

[A/N: I have decided on a new character, she is a maid and I own her!]

"Martha! Come here! I need my tea!" Satine called from the parlor. Ever since she had left her lover alone to fend for himself, her heart had become bitter and cold to many. If she couldn't be happy, why should others be? A few seconds later, a young maid of about 20 appeared in the parlor. She rushed over to Satine with her tray of tea and politely served Satine. She pulled the cup to her lips as Martha turned to leave. 

"My dear! How are you this morning?" The Duke strolled into the parlor. He kissed his wife on the cheek and settled next to her.

"Fine, husband dearest," Satine mumbled. She flashed him a fake smile and gripped as he put his arm around her. It was times like this that Satine would try and forget the situation she was in and try to dream about life with Christian would have been like.

We'd live in a small cottage by the sea, with a white fence. The children would often play in the sand on hot summer days and would sit inside and read during rainy ones. Christian would come home from work everyday in smiles and kiss me on the cheek. We'd say sweet hellos and settle by each other for the rest of the afternoon. At precisely 6:00, I'd make dinner and the kids would come in and Christian would sit head of the table. They'd all eat and we'd all talk about how lovely our days had been. 

Then, late at night, after Christian had tucked the kids in, we'd sit together under the stars and cuddle. He might read a book to me and I'd probably sew right there or just enjoy being in each other's presence.

"Are you alright my dear?" The Duke asked, brushing her red hair away from her face. Satine snapped out of her fantasy and forced another fake smile. She nodded 'yes' in reply. The Duke smiled affectionately at her and hugged her forcefully. Satine choked and pulled away.

"Dear, I--er--must be off," Satine said, practically leaping off the sofa and snatching for her coat. The Duke looked at her with a dumbfounded expression.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Out!" Satine snapped. She buttoned her coat and opened the massive white wood doors. She crossed the marble floors and headed for the front oak doors.

The sun was shining beautifully on the green grass. Many people were out today, in the streets. Some were doing their shopping, while others were site seeing. Satine hated these people, she didn't know why.

She walked briskly down the street. Her shoes clonked on the sidewalks as she hurried to her unknown destination. Walking stiffly passed a shop, the people gazed. They knew who she was.

Five years ago, a man had written a book entitled The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn. The book had been published two years ago and hadn't really been to popular as to reach England. However, their shipment had arrived last week. That was how they knew her, everyone knew her name, and most knew her past.

As Satine passed that very book shop, she paused and saw that very book in the window. She read it's title and knew it was from him without even reading the author's name. Her eyes bulged and her jaw dropped. She gazed at it lovingly and rushed inside to buy a copy. She picked up the blue book and flipped open it's cover. There, right before her eyes, was the dedication:

__

To You, Satine Van Delton, all my love,

-Christian James

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Meanwhile, Toulouse had stopped to visit Christian in his garret. Toulouse did this as often as he could, he was the only one who could reach him. He was Toulouse's best friend and pretty much, only friend. Toulouse had his arm around him. Christian hadn't moved from his spot. Though the two were best friends, they hardly spoke a word to each other, and Toulouse never dared to mention Satine. Satie was brave though.

"Christian, I believe it's time you move on with your life," He said plainly. Christian looked up at him furiously.

"You have now Idea what you are asking of me!" He pointed a finger in Satie's direction. "She was my only TRUE love and nothing could and can not ruin that!" Christian cried.

"Christian, my only concern is that you make it seem like she is still alive, she's not," Satine replied. Christian thought for a second.

"What if she is?" he replied after a minute. Satie shook his head.

"She's not," 

"Death cannot stop true love," Christian replied as if he were a man who knew the answers to everything. "Satie! You're a Bohemian, you believe in Truth, Beauty, Freedom, and Love! Why don't you believe in this?!" Christian cried, choked with tears. "I have three words, Come ……What……..May!" And with that, Christian stomped out of the room, blooming with ideas, he was off to England.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Satine sat at a café table, drinking coffee and reading that book. She took in every word and every word took her. By the end, not only was it 5:00 pm, but her book was soaked with tears. Then, she flipped to the poem and read it.

Lost Love

I met you one fine day,

And I thought you were here to stay.

To love me till death do us part,

I gave you my soul, my hand, my heart.

I met you in a house of sinful girls,

Dipping, diving, and lots of twirls.

Your radiant smile caught my attention,

Your heart of gold grew with my affection.

I didn't know you were dying,

I just thought you were lying.

I could have done something for you,

But, I guess there was nothing I could do.

Now your gone, for forever and a day,

Tell me, is this the price I need to pay?

I loved you, Satine, more than words can say,

What was this game you were trying to play?

Did you really care? Did you really love me? 

I did you, can't you see?

This is were I wish you goodbye,

And I wait until it is my turn to die.

For then, Darling, I will see you,

I miss you terribly and I know you do too.

She closed it and wept until the Duke found her alone. 

"What's wrong dear?" The Duke asked comfortingly. Satine was startled by him and she immediately straightened up. She wiped her eyes and looked into her Husband's keen eyes.

"Oh, dear, Nothing!"

"Are you sure, darling?" He asked. Satine flinched at 'darling', that was Christian's name for her.

"Um….Yes---er---yes….." Satine uneasily replied. The Duke helped her from her seat and walked her down the street with him.

"My dear, I have pleasant news for you!" He exclaimed.

"What?" She asked, unsure of whether this was really going to be good news or not.

"We're leaving for Paris in a few days,"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What do you think?? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! LOL

And, if you're looking for another story that's really awesome, Check out my friend **Tani's** Why Does my Heart Cry?

It's basically about Christian getting married to this girl and Satine has to win him back. Satine also has a child!!!


	2. Somewhere out There

A/N: Before I get started…….I want to make a note that is completely irrelevant to my story. You see, I know you shouldn't start things unless you plan to finish them, but I just want you to know that I might not be updating Love is Just a Game and The Glass Diamond for a while cause #1-They don't have much reviews and I want to concentrate on the ones that have the most and #2 I really want to update my top three stories more often than I have!! If you want to protest, just leave it in a review and I'll look. I might consider it!! But, I promise, one day….I WILL FINISH THEM!!! You have my word!!!

So….here you go the next chapter!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

People bombarded the streets in front of the train station. There were too many elbows in her way and when she went to try and scratch her leg, the one she did was too hairy to be hers. The Christmas holidays had been rolling in and she figured everyone was rushing home to be with relatives and friends. The Duke had let Satine's hand slip from his grasp.

Her soft red hair nipped the noses of people in her way. Her elbows gabbed into the stomachs of those in her path of destruction. Luckily, her slim body was able to slip past all the stubborn people.

The platform slowly began to appear before her. Brass numbers shimmered on Satine porcelain face. She smiled, finally able to escape the misery of London and return to hr hometown of Paris. Perhaps the Duke would allow her to visit the Moulin Rouge; to see Harold, Toulouse, Marie, Satie, Nini, and all would give her such pleasure. Then again, there was one problem…Christian. What if her was still there? What a catastrophe that would be!

Satine held her bags tight and placed her right foot on the step, soon followed by the left. She trailed through the train until she found an empty compartment.

The Duke followed quickly behind her. He slipped his free arm around her waist and moved with her every body movement. She tried her best to keep her hands from prying off his old wrinkly ones.

"Is this compartment good, dear?" The duke asked in his infamous mouse-like voice that Satine had just about forgotten.

"Yes, dear Duke," Satine said, forcing a smile on her face. The Duke gently shoved her through the door and went in behind her. Satine sat down on the bench and didn't even hesitate to turn her head towards the window and look out. 

A young boy with stringy black hair had his back to her. She sighed and thought of Christian, of his stringy black hair and of his goofy little smile. The boy never turned her way, he just slid past the people and ducked his head out of view. Satine figured he had just gotten off their train cause he was now heading towards the exit. 

Eventually, the train gave a holler and was on it's way. Satine hadn't spoken to the Duke since they stepped on the compartment, being quite content with that, and then tried her best to keep it that way. Satine sat in her usual position, hand under her chin with her legs tucked beneath her. She was still amorously staring out the window. 

The train sped past grassy landscapes and woody knolls. The night grew over the mossy parries and spread to the city. The stars glistened upon the trains sliver strips. By her side, the Duke was soundlessly sleeping. Satine, seizing the moment of peace, slipped from the compartment and to the back other train.

She stepped out and onto the platform. The railing protected her from slipping off the side. She could see the train moving steadily on the tracks below her. Satine's eyes slowly began to release tears. She was thinking of Christian, like she did often, but it was different this time, almost like she was sure she'd never see him again.

Somewhere out there

Beneath a pale moonlight  


Someone's thinking of me  


And loving me tonight

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


Christian's eyes were pulsated with burn. He had spent nearly half the night composing a song, with Satine in mind, to possibly put in a sequel book of his to Lost Love. He hummed a few bars, but slowly faded because his eyes could no longer stay dry. Tears leaked down his face as Satine appeared before him. Her graceful presence filled the air of where she had once stood, waiting to make love to him.

He closed his eyes to envision her more. The way her seductive 'sparkling diamond' crept over her pale façade. Her delicate lips were dressed in rose-red lipstick. Her flashy blue eyes danced around him to their song; "Come What May". Suddenly, Christian felt his urge to sing.

Somewhere out there  


Someone's saying a prayer  


That we'll find one another  


And that meets somewhere out there

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Somehow, she knew Christian was feeling the same pain she was. Just urging her to sing on…

As Christian sang the same line with her……

And even though I know how very far apart we are  


It helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star  


And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby  


It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky

Somewhere out there  


If love can see us through  


Then we'll be together  


Somewhere out there

Out where dreams come true

Tears burned both their eyes. Neither had any idea how the other missed them so much that their heart always broke in two whenever thought of. Once again, they sang together.

And even though I know how very far apart we are  


It helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star  


And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby  


It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky

Somewhere out there  


If love can see us through  


Then we'll be together  


Somewhere out there  


Out where dreams come true, Satine Sang

Where dreams come true, Christian finished.

Tears now took complete control of their emotions.

"I love you, Christian," Satine whispered into the dark between choked sobs.

"I Love you, Satine," Christian whispered in the privacy of his Garret, also between heart-felt bawls.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Satine buried her face in her hands and wept for a minute. She placed her tender hand on the rail and looked deep into the sky. The rusty rail slipped from her fingers and went to the ground with a crash, Satine in the path of total devastation and annihilation.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Christian sniveled for a long while, every once in a while, wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt. Never had the song meant so much to him, everyday I'm loving you more and more….it was true. Everyday without Satine in his life and everyday he body decayed more slowly, he missed her and he loved her.

Now, it would be even harder. Finding about her past and her life to write his sequel book. The pain would leak into his skin and heart and Christian was doubting that he would be able to deal, but he had to do it. Because, that afternoon, he had arrived in London…..

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey y'all!!! What do y'all think? Ha ha, I like to y'all!!! I'll say it more y'all……………..y'all…..y'all……y'all!!!!!! Anyway, what did you guys think? You Like? Non, Oui?? Well, what y'all waiting for?!?! Get reviewing and tell me what you think of the new chappie!!

While you're waiting, if you'd like….read Tani's Why does my heart Cry!!! You'll like it a lot!!!! If you want the summary, read my bio!! Basically it's about Christian being engaged to a real controlling bitch and when him and Satine meet again, she figures she needs to try and win him back!!!!

Have a nice y'all!!! (LOL)


	3. Only Hope

A/n: Hey, did you guys miss me any?? It's okay if you didn't……I'll just lock myself in my room and sulk….LOL, no…..anyway…….I just had my birthday like 6 days ago!! Yea to me!!! Harry's birthday is coming at the end of the month!! Yea!! Well, I thought that I'd inform you about something: After I finish Surviving the Storm, Your Dearest Love, Made for Loving You, and my other MR fics, I won't be writing much more of them. Ideas for MR fics are hard to work on……of course I'll still write some……just not as many. But, I will probably write a lot of HP fics and Friends fics (possibly)!! So, be on the look out for them……also, I have another idea for an HP HG/RL fic and a cool MR fic, so when these are all done……look for those!!!

Disclaimer: Once again, don't own them!!

P.S. I want this fic to be really songy-not a word LOL- so I am going to try and incorporate different songs in each chapter-whether by using a line or the whole thing. And, in the last chapter, I used the song somewhere out there by James Horner!!

Ok……I'm going to start right………………..NOW!!!

LOL  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shadows of the day slipped over his shoulder as eh tried to write, but all he could think about was her.

His pen stained the paper with ink and his eyes strained with concentration. His heart an soul was going into this poem and he would love once again.

__

There's a song that's inside of my soul

It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again 

I'm awake in the infinite cold

But you sing to me over and over and over again. 

* * *

Christian sighed at his work and sat back to think of more. He closed his eyes to try and capture that mental image of her once more, but concluded with nothing. 

* * *

"Because we could not stop for Death

He kindly stopped for me;

The carriage held but just ourselves 

And immortality…." 

Satine painfully gripped the bars on the side of the caboose. One weak bar, slippage, grip, could mean her life. Her feet dangled slightly about the train tracks. Low and behold, sweat leaked through the pores in her hand, letting go of her edge. She slipped from off the back, smacking her head forcefully on the steel tracks.

* * * 

__

So, I lay my head back down

And I lift my hands and pray To be only yours,

I pray, to be only yours 

I know now you're my only hope. 

A tight surge of pain rattled through his head, as if he had hit his head on something. But, settled in his little hotel room in London, nothing was about to cause this pain.

* * *

Satine pushed her hands tightly on the ground, hoping that she wasn't too weak to heave herself up for help. Blackness consumed the world around her and to the ground she dropped.

"Satine, darling……….Satine," Voices surrounded her limp body. The only feelings she knew now where the bed beneath her, the chill in the air, and the cold hand clasping hers.

"Christian………….Christian…….." Satine whispered into the nights air, unable to open her eyes, to be returned with annoyed reply.

"No, Darling…….it's me, your husband," The same mousy shrill voice spoke to her. Alas, Satine opened her starry eyes.

"Hello," she muttered weakly.

"You're alright, darling…….we're back in London. This was the closest place to you before you were lost,"

* * *

"Nurse, please check on patient in room 212. He needs kidney treatment in the morning and we need him to take his medicine," [A/N: I don't know if hospitals functioned this way back then, so just go along with me]

"Sure, doctor," The nurse hurried to the room and slipped through the door where she found the patient fast asleep.

"Come on, hun…..I need you to wake for me," The nurse cooed.

The patient groggily opened his brown eyes, peering up at the nurse.

"Hello, Nurse Rye," He whispered softly and politely.

"Good evening, Mr. Letrac," She kindly replied as she took out a small capsule from the medicine container. "Now, Mr. Letrac, I need you to take this……it should make your kidney operation easier," [A/N: Sorry, this seems slightly out of date, you still following me?? Just go along with it!!] Toulouse rolled his eyes and opened his mouth. For the past three months, he had been dealing with serious Kidney problems and without this operation, he would be sure to die.

"Nurse," Doctor Theodoric had entered the room now, carrying a small clipboard. Nurse Rye turned away from Toulouse to look at the doctor. "Nurse, when you're finished here, we need you to fix a patient by the name of Van Delton…..Satine," 

* * *

That's where I'm gonna end it kiddies……for now anyways!! Sorry that that was so short!! I don't own Only Hope by Mandy Moore and Because I could not stop for death by ??, I found it online and it's actually from around 1889, so some what around Satine and Christian's time!!

Now, I bet you're wondering a few things:

What's up with Satine??

Why is Toulouse in London??

What's going on with Christian??

What's going on with the Duke and how was his reaction to Christian??

Well, you'll just have to review and I'll update!!

Meanwhile:

Read Tani's stories: Why does my heart Cry and You can run but you can't hide!!

Read Satine's story: Wishes, it rocks and so does Satine and so does Tani and her stories!! LOL

Talk to you guys later!! Review!!


	4. Waiting for You

A/N: Hey guys!! I'm back from Vacay and I'm ready to rock!! I am so thankful for all my reviewers. You guys are really special to me cause I never ever thought this story would do as well as it actually is!! Thank you all sooooooo very much!!

"Monsieur Duke, Satine is doing fine. She is extremely and only seems to have given her head a slight bump. Please, don't be paranoid if she starts to mumble about random things or has no idea who you or anyone else is at some time. She is in her room, you can visit her now," Doctor Theodric clenched his clipboard tight and walked off down the hall. The Duke quietly shuffled into Satine's room. He came to her side and picked up her delicate hand.

"I've been so many places in my life and time, I've sung a lot of songs, I've made some bad rhymes. I've acted out my love in stages, with…..ten thousand people watching. But, we're alone now and I'm saying this to you. I love you, Satine," The Duke caressed her hand and planted a small kiss upon her milky skin.

* * *

"Nurse, how am I doing? Did my operation go well??" Toulouse pulled at Nurse Rye's white coat.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Letrac, I'm not the one to ask. When Doctor Theodric comes back from checking with the other patient, talk with him," She answered coyly. Toulouse sank back. He knew something went wrong and Nurse Rye wasn't going to tell him, at least not now.

"Toulouse, my good friend, how are you doing?" A humble and buoyant man had entered Toulouse's room, a man all two familiar.

"Zidler? What are you doing here?" Toulouse gasped, pulling himself up to sit and watching Zidler sit down.

"Toulouse, we have a problem back home. Christian has come back to Montmartre,"

"Christian! Why is that a problem?"

"He's going to find out about Satine, you know that don't you?"

"Satine…….why does that sound familiar?"

"Satine? You know Satine, Toulouse,"

"Yes, I know her, but it seems that I heard someone mention her recently…..oh maybe I dreamed it,"

"Do you know what I should do about Christian?" Zidler moved towards Toulouse and looked hopefully into his bloodshot eyes.

"No, sorry, I don't,"

"Oh, well, never mind………..so---uh---How the doctors treating you up here?" Just then, Nurse Rye came into the room.

"See that cat?" Toulouse motioned her way as Nurse Rye looked at him. "Yea, I do mean you. She's got a TV eye on me…..she's got a TV eye!"

"I see," Zidler nodded and plopped his hat back on his head. "Well, I hope you feel better, I better be off lad," Zidler waved Toulouse goodbye. Although he had enjoyed his visit, Toulouse wondered what he really wanted. Zidler had barely spoken two words to Toulouse before. And, how did he know he'd be there?

A few pain filled days later……

" Duke, you may bring your wife home today. It seems she is doing quite well. Be sure to give her lots of rest though," Nurse Rye checked Satine off her clipboard. "Let get Doctor Theodric to come look you over once more," Nurse Rye left the room and walked straight into Toulouse's room.

"So, Christian, what brings you back to London?" 

"I realized it was too much for me, and when I heard you got landed in the hospital with syphilis and liver disease, I couldn't resist a visit," Christian placed his blue hat on the bed.

"When did you arrive?"

"Bout a half hour ago, bloody hell of a trip I'd say," Christian chuckled and looked up at the nurse who had just entered the room.

"Doctor, you're needed in Ms. Van Delton's room," 

* * *

Christian wandered impiously over to room 232, supposedly the room belonging to 'Ms. Van Delton'. He crept in and as if an angel of mercy had cast down upon him, there on the bed, was his Satine. He beautiful silky face was laid on the pillow, with her starry eyes resting. Her elegant red hair tucked neatly behind her head.

"Oceans Apart

Day after Day

And I slowly go insane

I hear your voice

On the line

But it doesn't start the pain

If I see you next to never

How can we say forever

Whatever you go, whatever you do

I'll be right here, waiting for you

Whatever it takes, or how my heart breaks

I'll be right here waiting for you,"

Christian's voice echoed around the room. Satine silently stirred and turned over. He eyes opened brightly and welcomed Christian's face into her mind.

"Christian? How did you find me?" He walked to her side and grabbed her hand.

"That's no matter, as long as we're together,"

"Oh, I moved by your scream dream

Celluloid pictures living

Your death could not kill my love for you

Take two people romancing

Smokey night club situation

Your cigarette traces a latter

Here's looking at you kid

Celebrate years

Here's looking at you kid, wipe away tears

Long time, since we're together, now I hope it's forever,"

Christian snapped his head. He jolted up to realize, it was all a dream and Satine was still gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oh, wow, one of my best chaps!! How's y'all like that??

The songs I used:

****

A song for you by The Carpenters

****

TV Eye from the soundtrack of Velvet Goldmine

****

Waiting for you by Richard Marx  


****

2HB by the Venus in Furs 

Are you guys really really confused?? Good, that's my purpose, and it will all be explained in upcoming chapters!!

Now, please review!!!


	5. Every Rose has it's Thorn

A/N: Guess who?? It's me! Skytherin Satine McGregor formally known as Ewansbabie_MR!! I'm ready for my comeback!! Argh!! I sorta ignored Fanfiction for a while, but I'm back, ready to go cause I hate to leave you guys hanging!!

Christian quietly slumped back in his seat, twirling a rose between the tips of his fingers, admiring it's beauty. His hotel room was dark with pity for Toulouse and his heart was just as, along with growing pained for the longing of Satine. A guitarist beneath his window began to play, pouring a long slow melody through his head.

The mix of words from his latest poem and the tune of the song leaked together, spinning a beautiful new piece.

"We both lie silently still

In the dead of the night  
Although we both lie close together  
We feel miles apart inside"

His eyes looked up from the rose and directly met a picture of Satine he had hung on the dirty wall. If it hadn't seemed so impossible, he could have sworn that his dream was real. It had slightly perked him up, providing faith that perhaps, in the mist of the night, she'd be there, singing like a songbird to his heart.

"Was it something I said or something I did  
Did the words not come out right  
Though I tried not to hurt you  
Though I tried  
But I guess that's why they say"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I can only imagine,

What it will be like   
When I walk   
By Your side   


I can only imagine   
What my eyes will see   
When Your face   
Is before me   
I can only imagine"

Satine's mind raced, a blur with love's thoughts and words. The words she had in her head rolled off her tongue. Night air whipped her cheeks through an open window opposite her bed. She was feeling comparatively well as opposed to earlier when she was out. The Duke was curled up by the foot of her bed. This didn't matter to her, however, because Christian was embedded in her thoughts.

"Surrounded by Your glory, what will my heart feel   
Will I dance for your love or in awe of You be still   
Will I stand in Your presence or to my knees will I fall   
Will I sing hallelujah, will I be able to speak at all   
I can only imagine"

A click of expensive shoes and a cane echoed down the hallway. A raspy voice soon followed, more than likely talking to him or herself.

"Truth….truth…..Beauty….truth….Freedom…..beauty…..beauty…..freedom…….but always love," they muttered. The words sunk into Satine's heart, Toulouse, was it? Could it be? She yanked her covers off and slipped her legs out. "Toulouse? Toulouse Lautrec?" She said breathlessly. The clicking stopped, ears listened intently. "Mari Raymond Toulouse Lautrec," Satine exclaimed sternly.

"Mademoiselle Satine?" The clicking suddenly errupted again and then appeared in the door way, his stunning 4 foot tall body and astray hair. Satine threw her lanky pale arms around his neck.

"Toulouse," She sighed. "What are you doing in England?"

"Medical treatment….." Toulouse seemed pleased to see her, but then Zidler burst inside his head._ Christian's Back….they will be reunited……for once…._ "Satine, I have splendid news……"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Chorus:  
Every rose has its thorn  
Just like every night has its dawn  
Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song  
Every rose has its thorn  
  
Yeah it does  
  
I listen to our favorite song  
Playing on the radio  
Hear the DJ say loves a game of easy come and  
Easy go  
But I wonder does he know  
Has he ever felt like this  
And I know that you'd be here somehow  
If I could have let you know somehow  
I guess"

Christian hummed his bars and cropped the rose upon his poem paper. Tears swelled his eyes now.

The musician's music grew louder, singing him into his world of love once again.

"Though it's been a while now  
I can still feel so much pain  
Like a knife that cuts you the wound heals  
But the scar, that scar remains  
  
I know I could have saved a love that night  
If I'd known what to say  
Instead of makin' love  
We both made our separate ways  
  
But now I hear you found somebody new  
And that I never meant that much to you  
To hear that tears me up inside  
And to see you cuts me like a knife  
I guess"

Yes, the world was sucking him in once more, but he refused to go. He shoved himself away from his desk and stood up. He buried his cold hands deep into his pockets and looked menacingly out the window.

A large bubbly man with fiery red hair was off towards his way, humming some of Lady Marmalades song. The man wasn't a secret man, it was Charles Zidler.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Nothing much happened in here, but I figured I should up date anyway. So, the next chappy will be better and you can expect that sooner!! I love all you guys!!

Tani, Bere, and Satine……oh my gosh guys, I'm so sorry for like not answering in a while, I will tomorrow!! Satine-your email doesn't work I don't think cause I emailed you and it said there was prob with it. Any ideas??

Review!! : ) 

BTW- The songs I used are Every Rose has it's thorn by Poison and I can only Imagine.  
  


  



	6. The Old Rouge

A/N: Thank you all my wonderful reviewers!! You guys all mean a lot to me!! So, please, when you're done review again!! Love so much!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Satine's eyes flashed brilliantly. "What is it, Toulouse?" she asked, quite hoarsely.

Toulouse gripped the brim of his black top hat, staring happily at her. "Madamemoiselle Satine.........." His jaw hung open for that second as the words raced out of his head faster than they could off his tongue. Satine stared at him, eager for him to reveal his news. And, just as he was about to speak once again, The Duke, stiff and tall, strutted into the hospital room.

"Hello, Darling..." He purred in that irritating tone, walking to the side of her bed and leaning down to peck her cheek.

"Hi....err....sweetie....." Satine muttered, wincing as he kissed her cheek.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Fine." She quickly replied.

Toulouse nodded, feeling a bit out of place, and sauntered out of the room.

* * *

Christian blinked with a pure hatred in his heart and in his eyes. He turned from the window, away from Zidler. It seemed, to Christian, that it was all his fault that Satine wasn't here. If Charles had told him, then Christian would have been able to get her treatment or some kind of help.

The song he had written played over in his head as Zidler disappeared between his garret and the Moulin Rouge. Christian turned back, leaning his head against the worn wooden board that supported the roof, it's white paint chipping around the edges. He could clearly see the heart shaped window on Satine's towering Wooden elephant, it withering away along with the old nightclub.

Christian closed his eyes, but only to open them again when there was a light knock on his door. He went to answer it, expecting the landlord, but met with Zidler. He wasn't the first to speak, a menacing surge of anger racing through him.

"Christian, me dear boy. How are you holding up? Just fine I expect." Zidler nodded to him and slipped around him, inviting himself into the room.

"The Moulin Rouge is ready for a new business. I've turned it back to the nightclub.....and I need you to help develop the performances. You could be my second hand man!" Zidler offered, his red tinted face bearing a false grin, hoping for some reason, Christian did not know, that he would accept.

"Zidler, I see no real reason for me to stay. I need my home, to recuperate." Christian said softly, turning away from him, though still holding the door open. He hoped Zidler would take this as a hint and leave, but Zidler stayed where he was.

"Believe me, boy. The Duke resides there. Finding you would surely mean death." Zidler lowered his voice as he said this, seeming to be afraid that perhaps the Duke was behind him.

"The Duke. I'm not afraid of the Duke. I've cowered before him a one too many times and I am not ready to let that happen again." Christian slammed the door at least, Zidler slightly jumped.

"He's a very powerful man." Zidler stroked his chin, staring bleakly at Christian. Though, when he saw his expression hadn't changed, he quickly added something. "And! You'll be paid a great wage!"

Christian looked directly at him, considering this fact. "All right......" he muttered softly. "I'll do it, but only for a short time until I can get myself on my feet."

"Wonderful." Zidler slowly replied, a satisfied snicker on his face.

* * *

The Duke helped Satine out of her sunken hospital bed. His hand latched onto hers, as if thinking she'd try and run away. A nurse helped them to their carriage and drove down the path towards Satine's old home.

~~~~~~~~~~

A Few Weeks Later.....

~~~~~~~~~~

Christian's hair slicked in the back, his shirt was buttoned to the top and he was now an employee at the Old Rouge, still capturing the interest of men around. He nodded to Zidler as he passed him, headed to his first stop like everyday. The girls were all in their beautifully decorated dressing rooms. He smiled at them all as he passed them as well. He felt an over-powering of himself.

He slipped his brass key out the pocket of his black slacks and put it in the lock. The door clicked open and Christian stepped inside, Toulouse in a chair to greet him. 

"Toulouse? Buddy! Bloody hell, what are you doing here?" Christian smiled brightly at him and placed some papers in a carefully stored folder.

"I have something I need to tell you, Christian. It's really important." Toulouse said simply. Christian nodded and motioned for him to follow. 

"Come along with me, I have some business to take care of." Christian went back out of the door as Toulouse followed behind.

"You see......a long while ago........" Toulouse began. Christian nodded to a passing girl. "Evenin' Collette."

"Bonjour, Christian..." Collette replied, smiling deviously at him.

"Yea, go on, Toulouse." They walked onto the dance floor.

"......Christian.....what I'm trying to say is....." Toulouse went on, having difficulty keeping up, having to deal with his cane.

"Uh....Lilly, you're needed up on stage......." Christian said, pinching the cheek of a beautiful brunette girl. "Toulouse....look...is this really that important?" Christian looked impatiently at him, his back towards the front doors.

* * *

Outside, Satine walked alongside the Duke as they passed the Moulin Rouge. The Duke caught her eyeing it painfully and snapped her into a kiss.

"Don't worry bout that place, my love. It's in your past." He whispered to her. Satine slowly nodded, continuing to walk ahead of him now. A single tear trailed down her cheek. She looked back and a thought crossed through her desperate mind. _The duke has no power over you. One look wouldn't hurt. Go on.....it's open for business.....wouldn't it be great to see Zidler?_

The Duke's sweaty palm slipped from her pale hand as she turned on her heel and raced inside the Moulin Rouge, leaving the duke to chase after her.

"Satine!" He called as the front doors pulled open. Satine now looked ahead at a dark brown haired young man.

* * *

Toulouse nodded to him. "Christian......" He saw Satine come in. A ball hung in his throat. He painfully gulped it down and stared at Satine standing in the door way. He saw her walk farther in before she spotted him. Christian's eyes wandered to Toulouse's, seeing them eyeing something behind him. He began to turn round just as Satine came up along the dance floor. 

Christian fully turned and looked that direction, only to have Satine hidden behind a crate that Zidler's workers carried out of the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Teehee.....I'm evil to make you wait. I'm sorry!! LOL. Hope yall like it, I dont think this chappie was that impressive, but, oh well!!

Please review!! I LOVE you!! And read Tani, Satine, and SatineMaryKidman's stories!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
